Ashes to Ashes
by R4zorSt4r
Summary: G O BAC K TO S LE EP... GO B ACK TO SL E EP... THE DARK N ESS H IDES US F ROM THE R EAL WORLD... F ROM O UR PA ST S INS... F ROM THE MIST A KES... AN D FR OM TH E TR UTH, LIES ARE E ASI ER TO TA KE... Ring around the rosy... Pocket full of posies... Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down...
1. It begins

**Enter the shadows…**

_Warning for intense violence, swearing and some grim dark content._

You take the peace that comes so easily for granted.

For you are about to hear the dark tale of the ashes…

That nopony is truly insane.

for that certain things happened that made them insane are sometimes worse...

Shade Fire and Sky Fire gazed upon their beautiful daughter.

These two earth ponies had no cutie marks.

Hardly any bits.

And a single daughter.

They named her Dark Fire, she had a dark blue-gray coat with a darker mane and tail. She also had ice blue eyes.

When she turned 5 they sent her to the school. The teachers name was Cherry, her daughter Cherilee was in her class, she already had her cutie mark, so did Rainbow Dash, Crimson Sky, Fluttershy, Cloud Kicker, Spitfire, Lyra,

Bon-Bon,Rarity,Whooves, and Filthy Rich. Applejack didn't have hers, but she moved. Dark Fire was the only blank-flank. She had no friends at all.

_Another day in hell… _Dark Fire thought sadly to herself as she went to school. Applejack had come back with a little surprise, she had a cutie mark… "UGH!" Dark Fire wailed. Even the youngest foals had their marks!

"Hey look! It's a pony" A familiar taunting voice jeered.

"Thats not a pony! Thats a mule! Ponies have cutie marks!" Another voice chimed in with the other. Dark glared at them. It was Crimson Sky and Rainbow Dash. Crimson Sky was a dark red pegasus colt with a white and lighter red striped mane and tail. Rainbow was a cyan pegasus filly with a rainbow mane and tail. Her worst enemies.

"Just shut up! Get a freaking LIFE!" She snapped back.

Crimson got up and charged towards Dark.

"NOPONY talks to us that way and gets away with it! You WILL regret saying that at recess today!" He snarled. Dark Fire's heart froze. "Rainbow! Get the needles and knives!" He snapped over his shoulder at the filly.

_NO! No no no no no no! They are gonna kill me! _She ran into the school building in terror. "CHERRY!" She cried.

Cherry stopped her with a hoof. "Dark Fire! Calm down! You're in school! Not at recess!" She scolded

"But Crim-" She started.

"NO BUTS!" She snapped "Go back to your desk."

Dark went to go sit down at her desk. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back.

"Today we will be taking a lesson about the history of our glorious Princess Celestia!" Cherry started. For once Dark Fire had listened to try to get her mind off her coming death.

"A family had awoken to find that two alicorn fillies had shown up at their doorstep. They took them in. They both were newborns but already had cutie marks. The family named them Celestia and Luna. They began to take over the role of raising the sun and moon. No other pony had both wings and a horn, so they became princesses easily." Cherry continued with the lesson but Dark wasn't listening. She sniffed once but no tears appeared from her eyes.

"Recess time!" Cherry announced, dismissing the class.

_This is it. Goodbye cruel world. _Dark thought gulping in terror. Almost instantly when she went outside Crimson Sky grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"You've seemed to have forgotten where you belong in this school, you are the victim remember?" Crimson snarled.

"Yes, Yes I remember." Dark stammered, holding back tears.

"Well you forgot that today, so you need to be punished!" Crimson spat. "Lyra! Get the knife!"

The mint-green unicorn levitated a knife over which crimson gripped with her hoof.

"Well you never had much of a life anyway, this won't be much of a loss after all eh?" Crimson said grinning. She dug the knife into the filly's flank. She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't scream.

The torture got worse.

"Ha ha! Give me the needles. Open your goddamn eyes slave!" Crimson spat. Darkfire opened her eyes and Crimson drove the needles into them. "Not fun being blind eh?" Crimson mocked.

_I could end this for you._

_What? Who are you?_

_I am the creator of Equestria, my name is Darkness._

_Thank you! HELP ME PLEASE! _

_Be careful what you wish for…_

…

Rainbow flew around. _Everything seems normal…_ _Why do I feel like something is wrong? _ She landed at Twilight's house.

"Rainbow! I'm so glad your here! The princess has called all of the elements to her castle, NOW.!" Twilight said, slightly panicked. The rest of the elements gathered behind her.

"Well lets go then!" Rainbow said. _There IS something wrong! I was RIGHT!_

When they finally made it to the castle, the princess was pacing the floor, her eyes wide in… terror? What could be so scary that even the princess was scared?

"Your finally here! Equestria is now in crisis!" She gasped as she saw the six ponies walk in.

"Is Discord back?" Twilight asked.

"Much worse than that Twilight."

"Then what?" Pinkie asked from the back of the group.

"An old enemy I thought I had banished to Hell a few years ago is back sooner than expected! We need to not banish her, but kill her!" Celestia said in a panic.

"You did what?" Pinkie gasped. "What did she do?"

"Went on a massacre in a school."

"Wow, that's har-" Pinkie was about to say but, could you talk with a blade jammed into the back of your neck?

"Ring around the rosy…. Pocket full of posies…" A sickening voice sounded around the room. "Ashes to ashes…" Everyone gasped in horror. "We all…" A red magic lifted the blade out of Pinkie's neck.

"Fall…" The blade was aimed at the group of terrified ponies.

"Down." The blade shot towards Fluttershy and speared her neck. When the red-colored magic lived the blade out of her neck, blood spewed out of the wound making puddles around the group of ponies' hooves.

A dark cloud materialized to reveal a jet-black ailicorn with a blue-gray mane. The creepy part was her cutie mark. All ponies had colorful fruit and horseshoes…

Hers were three droplets of blood


	2. Midnight Scars

**A/N**

**This story will get REALLY dark!**

**The further we get into the story…**

**The more the title with make sense…**

"What's wrong old Celly?" The ailicorn's sadistic voice rang around the castle hall. "Didn't expect to see your old buddy so soon?"

"S-Shadow Fury?" Celestia gasped.

"Who else you big idiot?" Shadow Fury sighed, face hoofing. "Well let's get to business shall we? You banished me to Hell. So I will banish you to the sun, fair?"

Rainbow's heart pounded for some reason. She was terrified, but where did she see this alicorn before?

"Shadow! I could banish you once! I can do it again!" Celestia snarled.

"Of course! But you need the element of kindness and the element of laughter first!" She laughed and revived Pinkie and Fluttershy. "Well go ahead, banish me again. It was fun to see you terrified."

_This is a trap. _

The elements of harmony appeared on their necks.

_This is a TRAP!_

They started to gain power.

_THIS IS A TRAP!_

The elements of harmony were shattered into nothing.

_It WAS a trap._

Shadow Fury gathered magic at her horn and blasted it at Celestia and Luna.

"Have fun!" She called in a sickeningly friendly voice.

"Allow me to explain something to you." Shadow Began to say. "Every time you use the elements, something tries to stop you. The first time, you didn't know each other. The second, Discord turned you into the opposite of you elements. This time the complication is…" Everyone gasped.

"The elements won't work if the bearers are dead, will they?"

**A few Years ago…**

Dark Fire walked down Ponyville's dirt road. Dark's only friend Applejack had left for Manehattan. She came back with her cutie mark. She shunned Dark for being a Blank-Flank. Dark sighed sadly. Applejack only hangs out with Rainbow Bitch and Crimson Fag. She passed Sugar Cube Corner. A filly named Pinkie Pie had moved in there, She doesn't go to Cherry's school though. Thankfully Pinkie loved making new friends.

Dark came up to the front door with the 3 bits she had pick pocketed from a rich colt named Filthy Rich. He was 12 and already graduated from Cherry's school. Most foals don't graduate until they are 13. Dark couldn't wait. She was 11. She could hardly wait until those last two years were up and she could graduate! Dark suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

"PSST!" A voice whispered from a bush. Dark trotted towards the voice. Suddenly she wished she hadn't. In the bush was the cyan pony she hated. Rainbow Dash walked out of the bush towards Dark.

"What do you want!" Dark snapped to the taller pegasus.

The cyan pegasus had a desperate look in her eyes. "Please forgive me."

_SHE WANTS ME TO WHAT? _ Dark's eyes were wide.

"Please, I only am mean to you because, because well… I like Crimson Sky." Rainbow said, Blushing madly at the thought of the dark red colt.

Dark suddenly understood. "Are we friends now?"

"I guess so. We can't really hand out unfortunately…" Rainbow said sadly.

Dark smiled. "It's alright."


	3. I want to play a game

It was mere moments before the we were teleported away from Canterlot. Teleported away from that THING.

"W-Wh-What are we gonna do ya'll?" Applejack stuttered, once we were in Ponyville.

"We split up." Said Twilight.

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"I am known as THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY for Celestia's sake! I'm not leaving!" I screamed.

Twilight sighed as her horn lit up. The violet aurora glowed around all of us, then dissipated.

"What was that?" Asked Fluttershy.

Twilight: We can now communicate through our minds.

"Did you just speak in my head?" Rarity gasped.

Twilight: Yes I did. Try it.

Fluttershy: What will this do?

Twilight: If we are separated, we can talk, even if we are dead. We have to separate, if we stay together she will find and kill all of us at once.

Rarity: I understand...

Rainbow: Me too.

Fluttershy: I do, if that's okay with you...

Applejack: I will too.

"Pinkie?" Twilight said aloud. "You alright?"

The pink pony's mane fell flat. "None of us are going to make it out alive… Some of us may last longer if we're separated but, we will all die from Shadow." We all shuddered with the sudden realization.

Pinkie: But I still agree.

Twilight: Goodbye.

Rainbow: Bye…

Pinkie: Bye...

Rarity: Goodbye…

Applejack: I'll miss y'all very much, we'll meet in heaven…

**Twilight's POV**

With that we all dashed off. I ran towards the library to get spike. I dodged through ponies until I rammed into a grey blob.

"I'm sorry Twilight!" Ditzy Doo said.

"I-It's fine." I stuttered.

"Why are you running?" Asked Ditzy.

_Maybe I should announce it…_

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!" I announced, using a megaphone spell. All eyes turned to me. "A MONSTER AILICORN KNOWN AS SHADOW FURY HAS BANISHED CELESTIA AND LUNA. I ADVISE YOU GET AS MANY SUPPLIES AS YOU CAN AND HIDE! SHE IS RUTHLESS!" My voice dropped. "I'm so sorry I had to bring the news…" I said before I dashed off. I heard screams of horror behind me. Eventually I made it to the library.

Twilight: Everyone make it to your homes, Rarity, warn SweetieBell. Rainbow, warn Scootaloo's family. AJ, warn the rest of your family.

Rainbow: ON IT!

Rarity: Me too!

Applejack: Me three!

Twilight: Great, good luck.

Rainbow: we'll need it.

Suddenly I crashed into yet ANOTHER pony, I looked up to apologize and jumped back in shock. The pony was stark white and had a black mane with two green stripes in them. But her eyes, oh her eyes, the were blood red with snake-like pupils. One more thing, it was a unicorn with the exact same mane style as me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked. She ran off.

"HEY!" I said chasing after her. She ran through the alleyways into a field surrounded by hedges.

_Wait, theres nothing like this in ponyville!_

She looked around to see her friends were walking into the field.

"Welcome ponies! Welcome to my games!" A deranged voice said from above. We all gasped when we saw a dark alicorn landing in the clearing.

I looked around her and saw versions of all of us with the same color scheme as the other one I saw.

"These are your alter egos. They have always lived in the back of your minds but now, I've set them free!" She pointed a hoof at the false Fluttershy. "This is Battlecry." She pointed a hoof at the false Rainbow Dash. "This is Spectrum Sprint. Pinkamena Diane Pie, and just call her Ajack." She said pointing a hoof at the false Pinkie and AJ. She then pointed at the false me. "This is Midnight Shine, and PayDay." She said pointing at the false Rarity. "These are the elements of: Darkness, Depression, Brutality, Lies, Betrayal, and Greed. These are the Elements of Murder."

**Thousands of years ago…**

"But MOM!" I complained. "I wanna raise the sun!"

"No Stargazer, your job as princess is to protect heaven." Solar Flare said gently.

"How come Celestia gets to raise the sun!" I ask.

Solar sighed. But my father, Eclipse cut in. "Because she got up early enough to practice and she got a cutie mark for it.

I groaned. "What about me, Luna, Shadestar, Chaos and Order?"

Solar smiled. "Luna will raise the moon, Shadestar will make sure nothing escapes from hell, Chaos and Order will maintain peace. And you will protect heaven."

I groaned. "BBOOOOORRRRIIINNNGGG!"

My mother gave me a hard look. "Your job is VERY important, not boring! So teleport there, Darkness will teach you what to do."

I tilted my head to the side. "Who's Darkness?"

"The creator of our world, she lives in the forbidden world in between Heaven and Hell. She will teach you and Shade."

I nodded and galloped away


	4. NOTICE

This story will be on a LONG hiatus, Dunno when I'll get back to it, I will eventually.


End file.
